The present invention relates generally to simulated wire wheel constructions and more specifically to a means by which such wheel covers having spokes radiating outwardly from two axial spaced apart center positioned may be fabricated using a single ring of fasteners.
Ever since the advent of the automobile, wire wheels have held a special attraction as providing an aesthetically pleasing decorative trim to the vehicle. As vehicle weights and the speeds at which they may be driven began to increase, the structurally weak authentic wire wheels were gradually replaced by simulated wire wheel covers for use on the stronger steel flange-type wheels. These simulated wire wheel trim members have evolved to the present state where such wheel trims provide a remarkably authentic appearance which contributes significantly to the vehicle aesthetics.
In order to achieve this authentic appearance in a simulated wire wheel trim member, it is generally desirable to provide two groups of spoke member radiating outward from two axial spaced apart locations of a central hub member and having their radially outer ends secured to a generally axially extending flange member. The problem then becomes how to securely fasten the axially spaced apart radially inner end portions of these spoke members in a manner which affords a secure rattle-free assembly and at the same time minimizes both the manufacturing costs and weight of such wheel covers.
Numerous structural arrangements have been employed in attemping to provide a satisfactory solution to this problem. One such method consists of separately fastening each individual inner spoke member to a base member and then securing a cap member to the base member to clamp a group of outer spoke members. Such a method not only requires extensive assembly time, but also requires a large number of fasteners, both factors which substantially increase the cost of manufacturing such wheel covers.
Another method involves forming a number of disc-like members, each having a round center portion, an annular flange portion, and a plurality of integrally formed sheel metal spoke-like arms extending therebetween. The disc members are then secured at the outer peripheral edge by crimping the various members together and at the center by a group of screw fasteners which also secure an ornamental cap member thereto. While these wheel covers are relatively inexpensive to assemble, the use of these sheet metal spoke members detracts from the authentic appearance thereof. Further, such constructions also lack structural strength as the sheet metal spoke members may easily become bent thereby allowing adjacent members to produce annoying rattling or buzzing noise vibrations.
Still another method utilizes a base member in the shape of a ring having inner and outer center hub members engaging opposite sides of the inner edge of the base member so as to clamp a first group of spoke members adjacent thereto. A cap member is secured to a top portion of the inner hub member and overlaps the outer hub member so as to clamp a second group of spoke members therebetween. This method reduces the number of fastening devices required but replaces them with an additional structural element in the form of the inner hub member requiring additional assembly. Further, the additional material, forming operations and inventory requirements required by this additional part serves to increase the cost of manufacturing such a wheel cover.
Another method, which eliminates the disadvantages mentioned with respect to the immediately preceding method, employs first and second rings of screw fasteners in place of the inner hub member, having a first ring of screw fasteners clamping the base member and outer hub members together and thereby securing a first group of spoke members therebetween and a second ring of screw fasteners clamping a cap member to the outer hub member thereby clamping an outer group of spoke members therebetween. Such constructions, therefore, require that two complete rings of fastening devices be provided as well as both a cap member and an outer hub member having provisions thereon for receiving such fastening devices. Such an arrangement makes the construction of realistic appearing simulated wire wheel covers relatively expensive, and further substantially increases the weight of such wheel covers. Thus, not only do such wheel covers require a substantial amount of time in the assembly operation, but also require substantial machining and forming operations to incorporate separate provisions for each of these rings of fastening means, both factors of which contribute to significantly increased production cost.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a construction having a remarkably authentic appearance which eliminates this outer ring of fasteners, using but a single inner ring of fasteners which engage a base member and a cap member in such a manner as to clamp a center hub member therebetween. The center hub member has provisions for receiving the radially inner ends of both groups of spokes in such a manner as to securely retain them in position when assembled to the base and cap members. Thus, the present invention offers the advantage of reduced material costs and weight in that reinforcings for the attachment of only a single ring of fastening devices need be provided as well as also greatly reducing the assembly time in that substantially fewer fastening devices need be installed. Also, additional reductions in weight may be achieved by use of hollow spoke members if desired.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.